


City of Angels and Dragons

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [12]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She snorted and walked closer to Doyle with an amused smirk. “You're peach. You're a peach colored dragon Doyle...”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angels and Dragons

City of Angels and Dragons  
calikocat  
Word count: 5152

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series and Diagnosis Murder do not belong to me. The Dragon idea is totally TiffanyF's.

[](http://imgbb.com/)

XXX

Kate was so focused on the case files in front of her that she nearly jumped a mile when a large hand placed a cup of coffee on her desk. Said hand was attached to the long arm that led back to the tall frame of one detective Steve Sloan; she gave him a raised brow and a skeptic look. “Sloan.”

Sloan just grinned at her. “Lockley.”

She motioned to the coffee, something from a nearby shop and not the sludge from their break room. “You keep treating me like a lady and the guys will tell Jesse. They like him too much to let you cheat on him.” Which was odd, not many cops could get away with being 'out of the closet' the way Steve Sloan could, but then again when you're dating the best trauma surgeon in the city no one gives you much trouble.

“It’s coffee Kate, not a marriage proposal. Just thought you needed a pick me up.”

She took a sip of the designer coffee, it was good. “You heard about my last big case.”

He nodded. “Mr. Lonely Heart. Anyone would have trouble with a case like that. The guy didn't even have the decency to keep to one type of victim. Guy was all over the place.”

Kate nodded. “Yeah.”

“Even my dad would have had trouble with it.”

She looked up from the cup label and met his eyes; they were honest, as they so often were at the precinct. “Thanks.” Kate took another sip and he nodded and started to move away. “Hey, you ever hear of a guy called Angel?”

Steve stopped and looked curious. “Does Angel have a last name?”

“He didn't give me one. He...sort of helped me out.”

“With?”

“The case.”

“Off the record?”

She nodded. “Off the record.”

“We all use informants.”

“This was different. He actually fought off the bartender. He was on the ground when I shot the guy.”

“He was the civilian you saved?”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Angel saved me first.” She nodded. “He might be a vigilante.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

xxx

“Are you really so against going on a trip with me?”

Cordelia eyed him. “The only reason I know you're half human is because someone outed you to me. What other secrets are you hiding?”

“Nothing too serious...” Doyle winced under her glare. “Alright. I've got one big secret left.”

“Spill.”

“I was married...still am technically. I never actually signed the divorce papers...”

Cordelia stared at him for a moment. “What happened?”

“I turned 21, and found out I wasn't completely human, by sneezing of all things. Harry, Harriet, freaked out at first...but then she was okay with it, understanding.”

“So-?”

“I was the one who couldn't deal. Couldn't understand how she could still love me when I had a face like this.” He shifted to his demon form. “Maybe I could understand it now...but that ship has sailed.”

“Doyle.” Cordelia reached up to cup his face, careful of the spines. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Maybe I am.”

She smiled. “I dated a boy back in Sunnydale...and there was a moment when we were afraid he was going to turn into some sort of fish monster because of some weird experiment the swim coach was running. I offered to keep him in my pool with whatever he'd need as a fish monster.”

“You're one of a kind Cordelia Chase.”

“Don't you ever forget it.”

He smiled. “So, Oz was just a friend then?”

“Just a friend. He is a werewolf though.”

“Werewolf...I thought maybe he had a dog at home.” There was a crash in the garage beneath the building and they both blinked. “You hear that?”

“Yeah.”

And then they were running. When they got to the garage Angel was fighting another vampire, one Doyle hadn't seen before. The bleached blond vamp staggered to his feet, fangs still out but he paused when he caught sight of Cordelia.

“Cordelia?”

Doyle wanted to roll his eyes, or hit something. “Another old friend from Sunnydale?”

“Not exactly.”

The vampire ignored their words, still focused on Cordelia. “You look good.”

Cordelia did roll her eyes. “I'd say thanks but you're evil so not much of a compliment.”

However the new vamp had already put his focus back on Angel. “I'll get the ring. This won't be over until one of us is ash.” He backed away from them and then ran for the sewer access.

Cordelia made her way to Angel's side. “You okay?”

“Fine.”

Doyle looked pointedly at the empty space on Angel's hand. “And the ring?”

“Hidden; which is where you two should be as well. Spike won't stop. I need you out of sight until I have this taken care of. Take Cordelia to your place.”

“Easy there Mr. Helpful. We're taking things slow.”

“What he said.”

Angel huffed air he didn't need. “Cordelia, Spike knows you and will be able to track you down. Please, for your own safety.”

“It’s not like he can come in.”

But Doyle got it, and he took her hand in his. “He could set fire to your building though.”

She blinked and swallowed. “Right. I'm against that. What about you Angel?”

“I'm going to find him before he has a chance to regroup.”

xxx

“Spike's nearly killed us all a few times. One of them involved a demon called the Judge.”

“I've heard of that bloke. Supposed to be invincible.”

“Maybe in the Stone Age, but my ex and I stole a rocket launcher from the army and Buffy shot him with it.”

Doyle stared at her. “A rocket launcher?”

“Yep. The Judge is in like a thousand pieces now and scattered so much that he can't be put back together again.” Doyle didn't say anything for a long moment, simply stared at her, until she had to speak again. “What?”

“Just thinking-” The phone rang before he could say anything more. “Lo. Hey Angel. Yeah. Got a lead on him. You'll wanna start with Manny the Pig down at a joint called the Arbor Room. Yeah. Ta.” He hung up.

“Doyle.”

“Hmm?”

“What were you thinking?”

“You and your ex stealing a rocket launcher. That's exciting stuff Darlin'. Not sure I can compete.”

Cordelia smiled. “We'll think of something.”

xxx

Adam was sitting at the coffee table in the upstairs living room. Steve had just given him a snack and some juice and was watching him do his homework for a moment. The front door opened and he turned to see Jesse, hair tousled from the wind, which meant he'd driven with the top down on his car. Steve smiled and opened his arms, and Jesse closed the door and headed straight for him.

“Long day?” He asked, pressing a kiss into Jesse's hair.

“Yep.”

“Gonna shower before heading to Barbeque Bobs?”

“Yeah. We all going?”

“When Adam finishes this assignment, you have time to shower.”

Jesse pulled back some and looked up at him. “Something on your mind?”

“How'd you know?”

“Because I know you Steve. What's up?”

“Talked to Lockley today.”

“You tell her congrats on her case?”

“Yeah. She said she had help though, from this guy who might be a vigilante. I've never heard his name on the streets though.”

“Which is?”

“Angel.”

Adam's head popped up and he stared at them with wide eyes. “I have.” Steve and Jesse shared a worried look. “It’s not bad.”

They moved so they were closer, Jesse on a chair, Steve on the couch. “What did you hear Adam?”

“The Chimera's talked about it a little. He's supposed to be a good guy now. He's a vampire.”

Jesse blinked and looked a little horrified. “Vampires are real?”

Steve snorted. “Dad swears they are, but the one he met wasn't good.”

Adam nodded. “Most aren't. You know Mr. Winters?”

Jesse frowned at the name. “The CEO who disappeared?”

“He was a vampire.”

Steve reached out to ruffle Adam's hair. “How do you know?”

“Lots of things like prostitutes. Not all are people.”

Jesse moved closer to pull Adam into a hug. “Well, that's frightening.”

Adam snuggled into the hug. “Not all demons are bad.”

“We'll keep that in mind.”

xxx

“It’s been way too long. Angel should have called by now.”

“I agree.”

Cordelia looked up at Doyle who was pacing back and forth. “But he has that ring right?”

Doyle nodded. “But would he use it?”

She sighed. “No. The dork.”

“We should probably look for it then.”

“Probably.”

 

When they got to Angel's it was already trashed and the vampire in residence was not Angel. Spike slid a bit closer to them, even though Cordelia had a loaded crossbow pointed at his heart, and he completely scoffed at the cross Doyle held.

Spike smirked. “I was telling the truth before, you do look good Cordelia.”

“It’s all that sunlight you can't stand, it gives me a healthy glow.”

Spike took another step forward, and Doyle shifted, raising the cross he held in warning. “That's close enough.”

The vampire groaned. “Why do you white hats always run in packs? It’s bloody annoying.”

“Where is Angel?”

“With an associate of mine having a bit of tea and torture. Now, I'm bored and tired of looking for my ring. So, I'm volunteering you two for the job.”

Cordelia made a face at him. “Why should we?”

“You know how stubborn our boy Angel can be, he might just die before giving up its location.” He tipped an imaginary hat at her and started to walk away. “I'll be behind Peerson's fishery. You have until sunset.” Spike let himself out, leaving them in silence.

Cordelia finally lowered her crossbow once he was gone. “Guess we need to find the ring.”

“Yeah. He didn't leave us much choice.”

She nodded. “Right. We need to find the ring...and we need a plan. Possibly back up. What do you think?”

“Sounds good to me, Princess.”

“Awesome. So where do you think he hid it?” She gestured to the surround apartment. “It looks like Spike was pretty thorough.”

Doyle nodded in agreement. “You think he checked the tunnel?”

“Doyle you're a genius! You go check and I'll call Oz.”

“Not going with me Cordy?”

“Nope. There's rats down there.”

xxx

Doyle had been right; Angel had hidden the Gem of Amara in the tunnels. If Spike had been more patient he probably would have found it on his own. As it was Doyle simply put his demon half to good use and sniffed it out, tracking traces of Angel's scent to a loose brick at the side of the tunnel. The Gen had been underneath the brick, not the most creative of hiding places, but it had done the trick.

Now they only hoped that Oz would drive through the building in his behemoth of a van at the right time to back them up. So with the Gem in his pocket they went to meet the blond menace. Spike was standing in the shadows just behind the fishery, waiting for them like he said he would be. He looked them up and down where they stood in the sun where he couldn't reach them. “So. Where's my ring?”

Doyle stepped forward a bit, putting himself between Spike and Cordelia. “Not on us.”

“But we know where it is.”

The vampire's eyes narrowed. “You bore me children, have you forgotten Angel's life is on the line?”

Cordelia scoffed at him. “No, that's why you're going to take us to him.”

“You show us he's still in one piece, and we'll tell you where it is.”

He shot them an amused smirk. “In one piece was never part of our deal. Just alive...well alive as a vampire can be. Follow me.” He turned and headed deeper into the alley, they followed where he lead and ended up in a warehouse. There Angel was chained up and wounded. Spike clapped to get the attention of Angel and his torturer. “Look what I found.”

Cordelia started to move forward, toward Angel, and really Doyle couldn't blame her. The guy did not look good, but the second Spike made to grab her, to pull her back...Doyle saw red. And suddenly everyone was much smaller than they should be, and Doyle was screaming...roaring in rage...the third vampire went up in flames. Spike yelled and scrambled away, eyes wide in surprise, before he made a run for it, managing to dodge the next wave of orange flame.

This left Cordelia standing beside Angel, who was still hanging up by his wrists, chained to the ceiling, gawking at him. Cordelia was staring up at him in awe, which was how Oz found them when he crashed his van through the bay doors of the warehouse. 

The werewolf had a crossbow in one hand, the other on the steering wheel, his voice calm and very matter of fact. “What did I miss?”

Cordelia didn't answer him right away; she was still staring at Doyle. Instead she asked Angel, “Did Doyle just...”

“Turn into a dragon?” Angel nodded. “Yeah.”

“Huh. So what do I do?”

“He won't hurt you...from what I've heard a dragon only ever changes when their soul mate is threatened.”

Oz eyed them all. “So...”

Cordelia frowned. “Doyle is...mine?”

Angel nodded. “Go to him, get him to change back...and then get me down.”

She snorted and walked closer to Doyle with an amused smirk. “You're peach. You're a peach colored dragon Doyle...”

Doyle blinked and snorted back. Oz, however, was getting out of his van and heading toward Angel. “The black stripes on his head and neck look cool though.”

Cordelia smiled as if in agreement and reached up. “At least your eyes are same.” Her hands reached his neck, he'd lowered himself a bit so she could reach him better, her touch was soft and he stumbled a bit as he was suddenly smaller and his usual height once more. “Doyle? Did you know?”

“Know what?” He asked.

“That you're a dragon.”

“Is that what...that's really what I was?”

“Yep.” Oz answered, as he finished cutting Angel down with a pair of bolt cutters...which seemed to have mysteriously appeared. “Spike got away?”

Cordelia nodded. “Looks like.”

“He get the gem?”

Doyle shook his head. “No, still in my pocket.”

“Can we take me home now?”

“Someone's crabby after their torture session.” Cordelia murmured. “Come on, let’s get whiny vamp home and get him some blood.”

xxx

Steve shuddered and looked out the window; the afternoon light was almost blinding, sunset fast approaching. He wasn't sure what he'd felt, all he knew was that something had happened.

“You okay Sloan?”

He nodded. “Yeah Kate, I'm fine.”

xxx

They were back at Angel's place, in his living room where it was cool and dark and safe for wounded vampires. Grouchy wounded vampires who had grudgingly let his friends patch him up and warm him up some cow's blood.

Cordelia closed the lid of the first aid kit. “So what does this mean? What's next?”

Angel gingerly shrugged a clean shirt on. “I know only a little of the lore...I do know that there is some sort of ritual that you two need to do and you have a limited time to complete it.”

Doyle shared a worried look with Cordy. “What do you know for sure then?”

“I know that their main prey is Chimeras...but they tend to kill anything supernatural that would eat or harm a human because dragons are guardians.”

Doyle felt a glimmer of recognition at that word. “Chimeras...like the thing Book and Inara were after.”

Cordelia stood and headed toward a side table where she had thrown her purse. “Oh, I still have their card. Hang on.” She grabbed the bag and rummaged through it. “Found it! I'm using your phone Angel.”

“Of course you are.”

She ignored him and dialed the number. “Hello? Inara? Its Cordelia Chase, we met when you and Book were in LA? Yeah, well, I might need some help...my friend Doyle and I were in a situation...and then he changed into a dragon because a vampire tried to grab me. Another friend, the one we were actually trying to rescue only knows that dragons hunt Chimeras…which made us think of you so...” She was silent a moment and then grabbed the nearby note pad and pencil. “Detective Steve Sloan...yeah. Thanks. I really appreciate it. You too. Happy Hunting. So does this mean one of you is a dragon...huh. Cool.” She hung up and ripped the paper from the pad. “So, Book is a dragon, Inara is his mate and their sending us to a local for help.”

“Local?”

She nodded. “There is already a dragon here, changed and mated.”

Doyle nodded. “And?”

“I have a number and address so they can help us. You game?”

“Yeah. We have a deadline after all.”

Oz stood from the couch. “Need help?”

She shook her head. “No. Inara said it would need to be a personal meeting.”

“Okay. I'm gonna take off then.”

Cordelia grinned and moved to hug him. “It was good to see you Oz.”

“You too.” He waved at Angel, shook hands with Doyle and was up the stairs and gone.

Cordelia picked up the phone again and dialed. “Hello, Detective Steve Sloan? Inara said I should call you. See my friend turned into a dragon...yeah. To save me. There was a vampire and a scuffle; it was a whole big thing. Anyway, another friend knew about dragons...but not much; just something about soul mates, a ritual and a deadline. Yeah. Okay. We can be there in an hour. Oh...I'm Cordelia Chase. My friend is Doyle,” She looked at Doyle, brow raised.

“Allen. Allen Doyle.”

She nodded. “Allen Doyle. Okay. See you in an hour.” She hung up.

“Well?”

“Well I really should have known your first name was Allen and not Doyle and we need to be at Community General Hospital in an hour. Detective Sloan will meet us there.”

Angel looked worried. “Who else?”

“His mate and his dad.”

“I should probably stay here then.”

“Probably.”

“So how much trouble am I in for the name thing?” At her glare he winced and then stood. “Right then...well, your car or mine?”

xxx

They stepped out of the elevator hand in hand and looked around the lay out. There was a nurse's station directly in front of them where a man, tall, older with gray hair and a mustache wearing a white lab coat was leaning on the counter. He glanced up at them as they slowly walked toward him. “Cordelia Chase? Allen Doyle?”

Doyle nodded. “That's us.”

“I'm Doctor Mark Sloan.” He offered his hand and Doyle shook it, he did the same with Cordelia. “I'm happy to meet both of you. My son and Jesse are waiting in my office. Would you follow me please?”

Cordelia nodded and answered for both of them. “Sure.”

“Wonderful.” His smile was kind and fatherly and he gave off nothing but good vibes. So they followed him to his office.

Inside the office were two more men. One was tall, taller than Doctor Sloan, with brown hair and he was leaning against the front of a solid wooden desk. To his right was the other man, shorter, blond and sitting in a cushioned chair. Mark closed the door behind them.

The taller man smiled. “I'm Steve Sloan, Alpha Dragon of Los Angeles. This is Doctor Jesse Travis, my mate, and you've met my dad.”

Doyle nodded at him. “Allen Doyle, this is Cordelia Chase.”

Steve leaned forward to shake their hands. “When did you change?”

“Less than an hour before Cordy called you.”

“Good, we have time to talk and this will take some explaining since you don't know the lore. Have a seat.”

xxx

Steve was glad the kids, and that's how he thought of them, hadn't bolted yet. He'd worried that they would, especially the way their eyes had widened at a few places during the conversation. Particularly when they'd asked for clarification about the 'deadline' for the 'ritual' they were supposed to do.

Doyle had loudly scoffed, while blushing. “You're really giving us the shag or die line?”

Jesse grinned at them. “It’s not bad, it’s actually really awesome, being so connected.”

“It is what it is.” Steve shrugged. “We didn't know there was a deadline when I changed. The hospital had just been bombed and we were trapped in the rubble...the sex just sort of happened.”

Jesse snorted. “I'm just glad Susan didn't want to brain either of us, since I was dating her at the time.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “When you're up to it we'll introduce you to the rest of the community; our friend, Amanda, my little brother David, and our son Adam.”

Mark smiled. “You can bring your friend, the one who knew about dragons.”

They shared a look and Doyle shook his head. “I don't know about that.”

Cordelia shrugged. “Angel is a vampire, but a good one, he has his soul.”

Mark's smile vanished. “A vampire? Really? Can he fly?”

Cordelia frowned. “I've never met a vamp that could fly; and I've seen a lot of them.”

“Really?” Mark still wasn't smiling, but he was intrigued.

“I'm from Sunnydale; there are vampires all over that town. And werewolves, zombies, demons, even a Hellmouth. One time some classmates tried to cut my head off so I could be Frankenteen's bride.”

Steve, Jesse and Mark all gave her horrified looks and Steve cleared his throat. “Maybe you could start from the beginning?”

“Sure. But no names.”

“That's fine.”

She nodded in agreement. “Okay, so the second half of my sophomore year got weird when this girl moved to Sunnydale...she's a vampire slayer.”

xxx

After the long talk they'd had with the Sloans, Cordelia and Doyle made their way back to his apartment. He let them in, shifting the pizza box in his hands. Cordelia closed and locked the door behind them before heading to his kitchenette and clearing off his little table. Together they settled at it with the pizza, paper plates and their drinks. They ate quietly and when they each eaten a slice Doyle finally broke the silence.

“It doesn't have to be tonight. It will keep for a few days; we can work up to it.”

Cordelia gave him that raised brow that was fast becoming familiar. “I'm okay with the sooner the better.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...I mean...I have soul mate. Someone who I was meant to be with. Someone who makes me smile.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, just promise me one thing.”

“Name it.”

“You see Harriet, you sign those divorce papers.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Good.” She reached across the table for his hand and he gripped it. Then she smiled and held up her glass with the other, he did the same. “To us.”

“To us.” Their glasses clinked softly and they smiled at one another, melting away the last of the tension that had stood between them. The pizza was abandoned, forgotten, their minds only on each other.

There was an easiness between them that hadn't been there before, like the rough edges had been smoothed away, letting them fit together. He was still gentle, patient, Cordelia had less experience than he did and he let her lead, let her take charge. It was about her as much as it was about him. And when she finally urged him forward to slip inside her body, he felt his mind brush up against hers and she latched on holding him to her in every way.

He held on to her just as tightly, the connection unlike anything he'd ever felt before. The visions that invaded his mind were a form of assault, unwanted intimate contact...but Cordelia's mind linked with his was wanted, cherished. It made everything that had ever gone wrong in his life worth it.

Doyle moved when she shifted, wanting more than just the feeling of him inside of her, and that was the most amazing thing. He could feel what she felt. She could feel what he felt. The feedback loop made him a bit dizzy and she smiled at him, helping him to find a rhythm they both appreciated.

And when they peaked, the new bond between them was wide open; it was like the earth itself combusted and left them a pile of tingling nerve endings coming down from the best high.

xxx

Adam was in bed asleep and Steve and Jesse were camped out in front of their fireplace, each with a beer. “What did you think of them?” Steve asked.

Jesse snorted. “That their lives were pretty insane before the dragon thing.”

“Yeah.”

“And Cordelia is an acquired taste, kinda like David.”

Steve smiled. “You noticed that too?”

“Yep.”

“Think they'll get along?”

“Yeah I do...we might have to keep them from taking over the world together.”

Steve shuddered. “That's a scary thought Jess.”

“Terrifying.”

xxx

A month or so later saw them settling into a new routine, starting with finding an apartment that they could share. Doyle had reached out to a guy who owed him a favor. His guy, ready to be out of Doyle's debt, knew just the place, swore it was perfect for them, and his guy was right. It was perfect, Cordy loved it.

The only problem was the ghosts that came with it. Well, one of the ghosts was a problem, but that was taken care of and now they only had Phantom Dennis who was a good enough bloke for an invisible dead guy. Cordy liked him and Dennis didn't bother them when they were...bonding. Dennis was quite the gentleman really.

 

Doyle still got the visions, though they didn't hurt as much and he could still take his Brachen form. He figured he was probably the only dragon with demon blood, and his mother, when confronted about dragons, had promised to send him the few books she had that had belong to his grandfather. Not many had been passed down, lost over the generations.

 

They fit in well with the rest of the LA Community. When things were slow at the office they helped the Sloans out at their restaurant and Doyle got on well with Adam. Everyone, including Cordy, were shocked when he'd revealed that he'd taught third grade for a while. Cordy had in fact ranted at him for a good while about that, much to David's amusement. That had actually been a little scary. Cordelia and David meeting and getting along so well. Those two were like peas in a pod and he agreed with Jesse. If the two of them were left to themselves they'd probably take over the world.

 

The usual trouble of the supernatural kind came and went weekly like it always did, as did the cases Mark and Steve solved. However they were still dealing with the baggage that Buffy left behind at Angel Investigations...only on Angel's side because the glutton for punishment gave up a chance to be human and have the love of his life. Then Doyle got a vision about a clan of mixed breeds being in trouble.

xxx

Things went better for the clan they were helping than anyone thought they would have. Being a dragon had its perks and The Scourge never knew what it. When they arrived at the docks with their weapon of destruction Doyle shifted, the first time since his change, and set them on fire with orange flames. A few escaped the initial blast, but then Steve attacked them from above, swooping in low, incinerating the remaining demons.

When the dust settled the clan they were helping peeked out and stared at the two dragons in awe. Doyle shifted back first to make sure Cordelia was okay. Then Steve shifted and boarded the ship. “Everyone okay?”

Angel nodded and shook his hand. “Yes. Thank you.” He gave a little bow of respect.

“None of that, besides I was told to respect my elders and I think you more than count as an elder.”

“And then some.” Doyle grinned. “Come on then, let’s get these folks settled in for their trip.”

xxx

The sun was down and Cordelia was in the kitchen, learning a new recipe from Mark. Doyle watched them for a moment before joining Steve and Jesse in the living room to watch the game. “I can't thank you enough, for what you did.”

Steve shook his head. “Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry we couldn't do more for them. I can't imagine what it’s like...not being able to belong anywhere at all.”

The front door opened and Adam called out. “Davey and I bought doughnuts!”

Cordelia was a blur of motion at the announcement and was the first to get to them and help lighten David's load. Doyle watched her wrestle a box of treats from David and squirrel them back into the kitchen...and he smiled. “Oi! Cordy! Save me one yeah?”

“Come and get it if you want it!”

He smile changed to a grin and Doyle stood so he could give chase, Cordelia standing in the kitchen doorway, taunting him with a grin on her face and a pastry in her hand. Everything was perfect at that moment. They'd both found their place, and their home.

XXX


End file.
